Axel vs the Pickle
by twiddlebug27
Summary: Warning: Exterme Randomness. What happen when Axel runs in to a new Heartless? Will he be able to beat it or will he need help?


My first finished fan fiction I hope you like it

My first finished fan fiction I hope you like it. It was going to be on a website that my friends were going to make but we don't know if were going to make it any more. Which explains the randomness.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. I think Square Enix and Disney do.

Axel vs. the Pickle

In some random world a Heartless killed a pickle. But this was no ordinary pickle; it was as big as a T-Rex. And of course it had a strong heart, so it made a Heartless. It didn't know whom it should follow or listen to or even what to do for that matter. So it decided to roam the realm of darkness.

x

Axel was on his way back from a mission that he was successful on and he was in a great mood. He felt like he could do any thing. He opened up his portal so he could use the realm of darkness to get back to the Castle That Never Was. Roxas was waiting for Axel to come back so they could hang out together and maybe pull some pranks on the others.

Of course as soon as he was in the realm of darkness, he pulled out his mp3 to listen to some music. As he was walking through the realm he failed to notice the Heartless he was about to run into. When Axel was deep into the song he was listening to he never paid attention to what happened around him. He ended up running right into the giant pickle Heartless.

"Oh OK. Who killed the stupid pickle?" asked Axel to no one but himself as he saw what he ran into.

As soon as the pickle noticed Axel, it started to attack. Axel summoned his chakrams with a blaze of fire surrounding them. Then the battle had begun.

Axel still in his invincible mood thought that this battle would be a relatively easy battle. Every time he used a fire attack against the pickle, it would shrug it off like it was nothing. His chakrams themselves hardly did any damage when he threw them at it.

The battle was going on to an hour and a half and Axel was getting tired. His attitude went from good to bad. No matter what he did he could not stop the pickle Heartless. He was starting to get desperate, so he called up a Dusk to go and get Roxas for back up.

A few minutes after the Dusk had disappeared, a portal had opened up to the left of Axel.

"What's wrong Axel?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Axel turned to see Roxas stand beside him.

"I can't kill this stupid Heartless!" replied Axel in an annoyed tone.

Roxas took one look at the pickle and started to laugh.

"It's not funny, Roxas! It's tougher to beat than I thought. Watch," Axel summoned his chakrams out again with a blaze of fire. He started to attack the Heartless with both physical and magic attacks. The pickle still didn't take any damage.

"Wow. That's one tough pickle," replied Roxas knowing how strong Axel was, "Let me try." Roxas summoned up both Oathkeeper and Oblivion with a flash of light.

Roxas took a few slices at the pickle with his keyblades and the pickle went down and started to fade in to the darkness.

"Hey, I weakened it for you!" yelled Axel at Roxas but Roxas only laughed.

Roxas then made a portal back to the World That Never Was so that Axel could report back to the Superior about his mission.

When they got to the Superior's office, the Superior was sitting behind his desk looking at some report Vexen made about his experiments. He looked up at Axel and Roxas, and then put down the report to talk to them.

"Axel what took you so long? I didn't think that the mission would take that long. And Roxas what are you doing here? I didn't send you on a mission today," asked Xemnas.

"The mission it's self didn't take long. I just kind of ran into a problem on my way back," replied Axel.

"I'm just here because Axel called for back up when he ran into his problem," added Roxas with a laugh.

"What kind of problem did you have that you need back up?" questioned Xemnas.

"It was a Heartless," replied Axel.

"Yeah. Someone killed a pickle the size of a T-Rex. Axel here couldn't beat it, so he called me and I got rid of it for him," explained Roxas with another laugh.

"I told you I weakened it before you came and you saw how tough it was!" yelled a skulking Axel.

The two of them just laughed at Axel.

"That's it I'm leaving," said Axel as he made a portal back to his room to skulk some more.

The news spread through out the organization and the whole next week everyone made fun of poor Axel. That is until he pulled pranks on them for revenge which most of them were pretty funny.

The End??

x

I made a Sequel to this, which I will post later.


End file.
